


Of Hikes and Photographs

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom, troye sivan/Connor Franta - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, Fluffyfest, M/M, i'm trash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tronnor fluff basically</p>
<p>A moment alone with Connor and Troye on a hike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hikes and Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on archive. Step up from ff.net. Tell me what you think!

Troye didn't know what had possessed Connor to suggest a hike so early in the morning. But the Minnesota boy was so excited to show the other something he had claimed to be 'the most beautiful thing you could ever see', he couldn't say no.

"Where are you taking me?" Troye asked his boyfriend. Connor had mentioned nothing of their destination. Only giving Troye a mischievous smirk when asked.

"You'll see." Connor drawled, fixing the settings on his new camera. Every so often, he would stop and take pictures of the shedding trees or the skyline. Troye didn't mind much.The look on his boyfriend's face when he found a particularly beautiful moment to photograph was something he had tried to capture on his own camera. But it never did justice to the light glittering in his eyes. Or crease between his brows as he bit his lip in concentration. In an attempt to capture the perfect angle of his focus. 

"We're not too far now." Connor promised, kissing the Australian boy on the cheek. "Just a bit farther. I promise it will be worth it." 

They continued down the path Connor pointed out. If you could call it that. They had to push past branches of dead trees and climb around rocks to find the spot Connor wanted him to see so very bad.

When they finally found it, Troye was left speechless. The clearing Connor found wasn't necessarily a wonder of the world. But, in Connor's eyes, it was the most beautiful thing to exist, so Troye saw it that way as well.

It was beautiful in it's own, magical way, however. As the sun shone mid morning rays through the canopy on barren trees, igniting the area in shades of gold and white. A stream, nothing big or wild, flowed sparkling blue water slowly through the clearing. The sun's rays reflecting of the water, creating diamonds on the surface.

Connor stood to the side as his boyfriend studied every inch of the clearing with wonder in his eyes. He lifted his camera and snapped a few pictures of the younger boy. Silhouetted in the rays of the sun. Walking along the edge of the stream. Every moment he wanted to keep in his heart forever. 

There was one more moment he wanted to capture. One that he had to get perfect. One he had to make happen himself.

He set the camera up on a rock. The timer set for ten seconds. Now or never. He pulled the box out of his pocket and pressed the button while calling for Troye.

The boy turned around to see Connor down on one knee. A ring in his hand. Troye's hands covered his mouth, about ready to cry, when the camera went off.

"Troye Sivan Mellet," Connor said. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Troye nodded furiously. Unable to open his mouth in fear of bursting into tears. 

Standing up from the ground, Connor rushed at his boyfriend. Gathering him into his arms. He caught the curly haired boy's lips with his own. Pouring his love out. Smiling against Troye's lips.

The kiss broke. Leaving the pair breathless and red faced. Neither able to stop smiling. Taking Troye's hand, Connor slipped the ring onto his finger. Troye couldn't look away from Connor's face. He green eyes that could put even the most lush of fields to shame. A smile that out shined the sun. 

"Was it worth getting up at five am?" Connor asked, pulling Troye as close as he could. 

"Definitely." Troye nodded, capturing Connor in a kiss again. 


End file.
